


It Takes a Kitty

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Severus has an accident, Luna and Harry "adopt" him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashpine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slashpine).



> This fic follows [It Takes a Village](http://archiveofourown.org/works/546519) and was written on 4 June 2010 in response to [slashpine](http://slashpine.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry/Luna (gen or more): Patronuses and paleomnesia. A longtime secret fantasy comes true, in a way_.

Moans emanated from inside of the collapsed shed, and Luna and Harry, having been summoned by Severus' Patronus, began hastily removing the debris by way of rapid spell-work. 

"Severus, we're coming for you. Keep still," Luna called, just loud enough for him to hear but no louder.

Harry said nothing and worked frantically; it was he who got to Severus first. Removing the beam that had fallen on Severus' legs, he knelt down and began assessing the damage to them while Luna cradled Severus' head in her lap.

"Luna," he said hoarsely.

"Oh, dear."

"They're broken," Harry said, of Severus' legs. "We need the Healer."

"He wouldn't like us moving him, especially outside of the village," Luna replied, stroking Severus' face. "Go get my basket."

Harry Disapparated at once.

"Oh, Severus, you know that you shouldn't have tried to work that construction charm without someone to help you. I would have come had you asked," she murmured, channelling a silent spell through her finger tips to relieve his pain and smiling slightly as his facial muscles relaxed. "You're not supposed to hurt yourself, you know."

Severus grunted. His eyes fluttered and then opened. They stared at each other for a long moment while Luna's fingers slid through his hair.

"Luna."

"Yes, it's me. I have you."

"Accident. Sent Patronus."

"I know, silly. I saw it. It's a fine looking cat now, isn't it?"

"Wha—at did you say?"

"Your Patronus. It's a cat now. Didn't you know?"

Severus frowned. "No."

"Don't try to move," Luna said, her stroking fingers moving from Severus' hair to trace the line of his jaw. "Let me help you."

"N—no, don't. That's—"

_Pop!_

"Got it," Harry said, setting Luna's basket of Healing potions down next to her.

Luna shifted out from under Severus' head and without being told, Harry took up her position, sliding his hands under Severus' head as Luna removed hers.

"I'm going to give you Skele-Gro," Luna told him, uncorking a phial.

"Don't like it."

"Don't care," Luna said, tipping back Severus' head and slowly pouring the potion in his mouth while Harry massaged Severus' throat.

Severus shuddered, and Harry, Luna saw, began murmuring the same charm she'd earlier employed to ease Severus' pain. 

"I didn't know you knew that spell."

"Watched you with the kids often enough," Harry said, his tone strained. "Will he be all right?"

Examining Severus' body, Luna nodded. To Severus, she said, "You've got bruises and cuts that need attention. The easiest thing would be for me to apply the pastes here, but to do that . . . ."

Severus squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. 

"Easy," Harry told him, one hand moving to Severus' shoulder and squeezing it. "I can go."

"Perhaps it would be better if Harry applied the paste."

Severus' eyes snapped open, his alarm plain.

Luna placed a hand on Severus' chest and began lightly rubbing it. "I know what you're feeling, you know. So does Harry." Luna looked at Harry, whose own breathing was laboured. "He feels it, too."

"No, this is . . . no," Severus whispered.

"This is you, in need of help, no matter what else you need," Luna said, just as quietly as Severus had spoken. "And we both want to help you, Severus." 

Harry spoke then, his voice barely perceptible. "We both . . . we both want you." 

Severus' muscles tensed under Luna's hand, and she smiled. "Don't be stubborn about this, kitty."

"'M _not_ a—"

"Let me apply the paste?" Luna interrupted, noting Harry's sharp intake of breath. "Breathe."

Severus' eyes were dark and glittering. He nodded, and when he and Harry were both steadily breathing again, Luna went about her work as efficiently as she could. She was relieved when Severus, despite his discomfort, fell into a deep sleep.

"That wasn't just Skele-Gro, was it?"

"I always add a sleeping potion to it. You know how awful it feels to have your bones grow back."

Harry nodded, still cradling Severus' head. "Can't believe I said that."

"Why not? It's true."

"It's weird. It's _you_ he wants—and he wanted my mu—"

"Harry," Luna said, before he could finish his thought, "now isn't the time for paleomnesia. We need to get Severus cleaned up and into bed."

~*~

It was dark when Severus woke up, his legs tingling, his head aching, and his body otherwise warmed by not one but two bodies, one on either side of him. An erection pushed into his arse; it felt odd but not unpleasant, and his own prick was nestled snugly against someone else's warm bottom.

_Luna. Luna and Potter._

Severus would have leapt up but for the vague memory of his injuries and his desire not to wake his bed partners.

_This isn't how I thought it would happen_.

Being honest with himself, he'd never thought it would happen, and frankly, he didn't quite know what had happened. 

"L—Luna?"

"Shh, she's sleeping," Potter murmured into his hair. "You all right?"

"That greatly depends on one's definition of 'all right'."

"You were trying to learn more charms to teach Jamie when he comes home, weren't you?" Potter asked.

"I _know_ the charm. I just—"

"Did something stupid. How about that? I didn't know you were capable of such a thing."

Scowling into Luna's hair, Severus muttered, "That's crap, and we both know it."

Potter issued a light laugh and his embrace tightened slightly. "Right now, all I know is that I like this." 

_So do I_ , Severus thought, saying nothing as he tried to relax against Potter's body, against Potter's prick.

"Better," Potter murmured. "And don't worry, I won't tell Jamie that his master's human."

"What . . . what will you tell him?"

Luna shifted suddenly, rolling over to nestle herself into Severus' chest. "We won't need to say anything. He's not a stupid child. None of them are."

Severus snorted. "I never thought . . . ."

"We know you don't think he's stupid," Potter said.

Luna looked up at Severus; they shared a smirk.

"He meant he'd never find himself in bed with us, Harry."

"Oh. Hells, neither did I."

They laughed, all of them, and then Severus said, now that the tension had lessened, "I should have known you'd be as unconventional in your Healing as you are in everything else."

Luna drew a thumb along Severus' mouth, her eyes wide as Potter said, "Not that there's anything wrong with that." 

Perhaps it was the smile that Severus could hear in Potter's voice, but he found himself in complete agreement.

"Did you have anything specific in mind? About how this was supposed to have happened?" Luna asked. "Because Harry and I sometimes pretend in bed, and when you're up to it—"

" _Fuck_ ," Severus hissed, as Luna took hold of his prick.

"—we could make that fantasy come true for you."

"Yeah," Potter said, thrusting against him. "'M up for that."

Under the circumstances, Severus could hardly protest that he wasn't. "Tell me . . . what to do?"

"Silly kitty," Luna murmured against his lips. "We're going to _show_ each other."


End file.
